survivorrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Host
The host is the primary role in Survivor RP. One to four hosts coordinate a season, roll dice, provide commentary, and overall act as a unique kind of game master. They choose a character to host as, typically known as a "hosting avatar," and are responsible for the day-to-day operation of a season. There is a slated and planned host for every season up until season 16. List of hosts This list includes every player that has ever held the host role during a season, even if they did not act as a typical host. ''Survivor: The Everglades * TND, as Jeff Probst. * ProtoGoomba, who did not have a hosting avatar. Survivor: Romania * TND, as Polly Geist. * Kabe, as Present Mic. * Scoops, as Himiko Toga. Survivor: Moon Islands * Soleil, as Operator 6O. * Lucas, as Monika. * Diabolus ex Machina, as Dreadwind.Dreadwind was primarily the "mailbot" of the season, delivering the spectators' letters to the players, though his player still held a host role. * TND, as Ms. Frizzle from October 8-24. Survivor: Nahanni * Soleil, as Pandora's Actor and Operator 21O. * Squid, as Binbouda. * Kamina, as Loki from November 26-December 12. Survivor: Galápagos * TND, as Doc Louis. * Clo, as Misogi Kumagawa from January 16 to the end of the season. * Holo, as Julianne Stingray from January 16 to the end of the season. * Bones, as Super Macho Man from January 11-14, as well as the final day of the season, February 18. Survivor: Greece * Clo, as Ardyn Izunia. * Scoops, as Runa Yomozuki. * Hikki, as Kotaro Tatsumi from March 7-28 and April 4-8. Survivor: Wild West * Ink, as Dell Conagher. * TND, as B.W. * Asgore, as Osamu Dazai from April 27 onwards. * Scoops, as Himiko Toga from April 27 onwards. * Martin, as Snake from May 15 onwards.Martin was given the host role as a way to study for hosting the next season, and did not function as a regular host. * Kren, as Iowa from April 21-May 3. Survivor: Italy * Martin, as Haru. * Asgore, as Celestia Ludenberg. * Holo, as Death. * Jack, as Twice. * Star, as the Host Bot from June 24 onwards.Star was brought on after Holo became unable to provide regular hunger updates. Survivor: Japan * Holo, as Franken Stein. * Yuno, as Alice Margatroid. Survivor: Black Forest * Hikki, as Kotaro Tatsumi. * Kamina, as Fran Madaraki. * Squid, as Mephisto Pheles and Veronica Madaraki. Survivor: Appalachia * Martin, as Rio Ranger. * Clo, as Rust Cohle. * Jack, as Terra. * Tsar, as Commander Cody from January 5 onwards.Tsar was given the host role as a way to study for hosting the next season, and did not function as a regular host. * Elendil, as Gilgamesh from November 30-December 17. Survivor: Sri Lanka'' * TND, as Jeff Probst. * Yuno, as Kohaku. * Tsar, as Joshua Graham. * Kastelle, as Konjiki no Yami.Kastelle was given the host role as a way to study for hosting a future season, and did not function as a regular host. * Sonder as Tae YamadaSonder was given the host role as a way to study for hosting a future season, and did not function as a regular host. Notes Category:Survivor RP